The present invention relates to a ceramic composition with antibacterial and/or disinfectant properties. More particularly, it is concerned with a ceramic composition manufactured by substituting such disinfectant metals as silver, copper, and zinc with ceramic materials, and a polymer or wall paper manufactured by adding a proper amount of the above ceramic composition thereto.
As the metallic ions of silver, copper, and zinc were found to have a disinfectant property, they have been used as disinfectants in a state of organic and/or inorganic metal salt. Moreover, the metallic salts of the above mentioned metals have been known to have especially superior disinfectant property for a Escherichia coli, Staphylococcus aureus, bacillus, mold, tinea, vibrio, salmonella, and carious tooth bacteria.
Until the present, the above metals were typically used in a liquid state, for example, silver ions were used as a disinfectant and/or germicide in a silver nitrate solution. However, since a liquid state is not easily dealt with and does not show a stable effect and an inferior heat resistance property, the utilization of it is inevitablely restricted.
In order to solve the above problem, French Patent No. 1061158 and Japanese Patent No. 63-54013 have developed a method for using the above mentioned disinfectant metals in a state of a metallic zeolite. This is acquired by substituting the above metallic ions with cation(Na.sup.+) of zeolite because natural and/or artificial zeolite has an ion-exchanging property. The metallic zeolite thus made has a relatively improved heat resistance and stability.
However, the above method has a serious problem in that it has a degraded disinfectant property due to the fact that it is likely to have damage to its porosity when being dried and substituted. Another problem of the above method is that the control of the surface area and the mole rate of SiO.sub.2 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 is difficult. It is still another problem of the above method that when the absorption ratio of zeolite itself meets the saturated level, e.g. the state of absorption incapability, the degradation effect is unavoidable.
Last but not least, it is also a serious problem of the above method that it has an inferior compatibility with living things.